Lost Ninja
by PetrifiedKit
Summary: After a boat crash strands hinata and naruto on a island they are stuck together on this island for a untold amount of time. between naruto not remembering his past life except for his skills and a scheming hinata what chaos will ensue. Naru/Hina review


Chapter one

Lost ninja's

/Day 1/

In the shinobi world for a country to have there own navy was a rare sight as most of the trade and commerce was performed over land. If a ninja village did have there own navy it usualy was underpowered due to the majority of funds being used to train shinobi. Our story starts here describing the story of a group of ninja as they expierienced a disaster out at sea and are stranded on a tropical island for a unknown period of time.

(island beach(Naruto's POV)

"damn what the hell just happened" I asked as I pulled up from the sand as I stared at the wreckage of the ship that floated up on shore with me. "damn I cant remember a damn thing or what happened, but the most important thing is why am I stuck on a island" I asked my self again as I got on to my feet and started to inspect the beach. Thats when I noticed the indigo blotch located on the beach about 3 feet away from me. Thats when I went over to the indigo blob and poked it and suprisingly the blob sat up and suprisingly it was a attractive young women about my age. "Naruto what happened here" the indigo haired girl asked me as I just sat there looking at her wondering who she was. "sorry mam but I dont know what happened, hell I dont even remember who I am" I responded back taking notice of her eyes. I noticed that her eyes were a light shade of lavender and contained no pupil and personaly I found them to be very attractive. "oh I am sorry about that and my names hinata, hinata hyuuga" the attractive girl told me. "well hinata the first thing we have to do is find a shelter to make a base camp and after that to find some food to eat" I said as I placed my hand out to the girl to start out our adventure together not knowing were it would take use.

(mountain range(hinata's POV)

'so naruto lost his memory, thats a sad event but I can use it to my own advantage since he clearly lost his memory I can start over fresh with him and since I am the only female on the island I clearly can keep naruto to myself' I thought as I started blush from the thought entering my head of certain activities that I wish I could perform with naruto. At that same time naruto decided to look back at me and noticed the red hue my face decided to aquire. "whos the lucky person you are thinking of " naruto asked my as we started to search the mountain slope for a cave to take shelter in. 'no way I cant believe it, it takes amnesia for naruto to realise that I am blushing and not sick' I thought of as I started to think of a excuse to play off the blushing. "no it-its just that I am fee-feeling a little light headed at the moment" I responded back to naruto trying not to stutter but failing at that. "sure you are feeling light headed I am sure that is the case here." naruto responded back to my question sarcasticaly as we continued the search for some sort of shelter. "hey look here a cave it looks large enough to fit about ten people comfortably it should do for the moment" Naruto said as he entered the cave and inspected it for any faults. "all right we use this cave as shelter and base camp as long as we are on this island" Naruto said as he took off his soaking wet coat to let dry. Thats when I took notice of the well toned bosy hidden under his large coat and started to blush again against my will. "you know hinata if I didnt know better I would say I was the cause of your blush, I will be back I have to go get supplies to start a fire or else we will freeze to death during the night." naruto said as he exited the cave in search of supplies.

Outside the cave in the forest(Narutos pov)

"so I have amnesia at the moment well that sucks" I told myself as I started to pick up dry sticks perfect for combusting in a makeshift fire pit. 'I also wonder why she blushes all the time, normally when somebody blushes it means they are thinking of the person they like or perverted thoughts' I thought as I collected some larger pieces of wood perfect for creating a a larger fire and to sustain the fire. 'whats even funnier is that for a amnesiac I remember how to seal items into scrolls and how to perform jutsus but I dont remember anything from my personal life' I thought about as I sealed into a scroll the large amount of wood that I had on my person. "all right fire wood collected time to start looking for some food." I told myself placing the scroll back into my scroll pockets located on my left leg. The first thing that I came across in my hunt for food were a group of fruit such as coconuts and berries. While I have enough to fill me and hinata up I do not have all the nutricional requirements for a person to survive long. "damn I have to go hunt some animals or fish both are hard but I start out with the fishing" I said taking out a set of kunai and tieing up some ninja wire onto them. At the end of it all I managed to aquire 6 fish from the river. After I caught the fish I sealed them into a scroll and started to head back to the cave. 'well there is a benefit to this situation at least I stuck on this island with a very beautiful women' I thought as I started to head back to the cave with all my supplies.

Back in the cave(narutos pov)

"hey hinata I am back from collecting fire wood and I managed to get some food for use to eat for tonight" I said as I entered the cave and was caught off guard by the sight that I saw. What I walked in on was hinata with her jacket removed and in a skin tight black t-shirt. The first thing that came to mind was god damn I am fucking lucky to trapped on a island with this beautiful women. "hello naruto I did not see you there how did your trip go" hinata said as a blush overtook her face as she noticed the physical reaction that she caused unintentiouly. "sorry about that hinata but the fact that when I walked into the cave and the beurtful site I saw I got excited, I am sorry if I made you believe I am a mega pervert" I apologized to my cave mate as a blush adorned my face. "its no issue naruto its a natural reaction for a boy your age to get excited at a site like what you saw" hinata responded back to me with a blush on her face. As we both got over the ackward moment I started on the fire pit. "fire ball jutsu" I shouted as a fire ball left my mouth igniting the wood that I placed in the fire pit. After the food was cooked and we had a ackward meal it was time for use to fall asleep. "good night hinata" I said as I moved to my bed area. "good night naruto" hinata told me as we both fell asleep. But while I was falling asleep I didnt notice the arm that grabbed me and held me closer to her.


End file.
